Buffalo, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 15453 |population_density_km2 = 832.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 2155.2 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 10 |lats = 19 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 52 |longs = 29 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 283 |elevation_ft = 928 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55313 |area_code = 763 |website = www.ci.buffalo.mn.us |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-08452 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0640603 |footnotes = }} Buffalo is a city, located 40 miles northwest of Minneapolis in Wright County, Minnesota. The population was 15,453 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat. Minnesota State Highways 25 and 55 are two of the main routes in the city. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. History Wright County was open up for settlement by white pioneers in 1855. The village of Buffalo was platted in 1856 to 1858. The town of Buffalo is actually named after the carp-like fish that were once abundant in the region. Buffalo remained a small town until the mid-19th century when it became a popular resort town for wealthy day-trippers from the Minneapolis–Saint Paul metropolitan area. There were several resorts located around Lake Pulaski, which along with Buffalo Lake is one of the two largest lakes in Buffalo. Visitors would take a train from the Twin Cities and arrive in Buffalo only an hour later. Buffalo remained a popular resort destination from the 1890s until the 1920s. During the summer months, Buffalo's population would nearly double in size with all the visiting tourists. Today, many visitors still come to Buffalo for the fishing on Lake Pulaski and Buffalo Lake, as well as for shopping in the many boutiques and antique shops. Their monthly sales attract many non-residents. Education The local school district is named Buffalo–Hanover–Montrose Schools. It is composed of schools within the city of Buffalo, and local towns of Hanover and Montrose. There are six elementary schools, which include Discovery Center, Northwinds Elementary, Parkside Elementary, Tatanka Elementary, Hanover Elementary, and Montrose Elementary. There is one middle school, Buffalo Community Middle School, and one high school, Buffalo High School. There is also one private, catholic school, St. Francis Xavier school (Grades K–8). Culture Buffalo offers a relatively large and vibrant arts scene for the town's size. The Buffalo Community Theater http://www.buffalocommunitytheater.com/ is a local organization that has been producing plays since 1986. The Buffalo Community Theater stages several plays a year, and is funded and organized entirely by members of the surrounding community. The http://www.bcomn.org/ Buffalo Community Orchestra is another popular artistic outlet. The orchestra has been part of the Buffalo community since 1995, and has over 50 members. The orchestra is well known for the 'Concert in the Park' series they put on every summer for free to community members. The orchestra is also funded by business and residents of Buffalo and the surrounding area. Also in the area, are the Wright County Chamber Chorus, and the Wright Ringers bell choir. Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $49,573, and the median income for a family was $59,250. Males had a median income of $39,960 versus $27,793 for females. The per capita income for the city was $21,424. About 4.6% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.0% of those under age 18 and 5.1% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 15,453 people, 5,699 households, and 3,970 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,044 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.1% White, 0.8% African American, 0.5% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.8% of the population. There were 5,699 households of which 41.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.3% were non-families. 24.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.17. The median age in the city was 34.3 years. 29.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.3% were from 25 to 44; 21.7% were from 45 to 64; and 11.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.5% male and 51.5% female. References External links * * City Website * Buffalo Community/Senior Center website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Wright County, Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1856